


Разговор, произошедший утром между двумя женщинами и эльфом

by Omi_the_Hutt



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/pseuds/Omi_the_Hutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Зеврана нюх на пикантные вещи, а у Лелианы чутьё на добрые привязанности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разговор, произошедший утром между двумя женщинами и эльфом

Спустившаяся со второго этажа Махариэль стала быстро пробираться между столов к выходу. Но в ранний час хозяина таверны, лениво чистившего за стойкой картофель, особо не тревожили ни постояльцы, ни вольные посетители, и остаться незамеченной у неё не было шансов. Тем более перед Зевраном.

— Присядь, милая, поболтай со мной. — Зевран поймал её за локоть, и она нахмурилась. — Эй, всё в порядке?

Махариэль вздохнула и опустилась напротив.

— С каких пор ты поднимаешься в такую рань? — с досадой спросила она.

Махариэль опустила локти на столешницу и скрестила пальцы. Лицо её было неспокойно: она то и дело хмурилась, чтобы через несколько мгновений неуверенно улыбнуться, и тогда Махариэль прикусывала губу, пряча её, и хмурилась сильнее.

— С тех самых, как у Стражей появились золотые на постоялые дворы, — усмехнулся Зевран. — Вообще-то у меня к тебе дело есть, но оно и подождать может. Я спросить хотел, не поможешь ли… Вот это да! — Он резко сменил тон и присвистнул.

— Что? — Махариэль приподняла брови.

— Как не стыдно скрывать от старины Зева, что у тебя случилось что-то хорошее!

Теперь на её лице появилась тень паники.

— О чём ты?

— Да у тебя же глаза светятся. — Зевран, улыбаясь, наклонился ближе. — В последний раз я такую тебя видел — дай припомнить — никогда! Так что колись. — Махариэль успела только помотать головой, как он озарился восхищённым пониманием. — Да ладно!

— Ну что? — сердито и несчастно воскликнула Махариэль.

— Не отнекивайся, милая, у меня нюх на эти вещи. Ты и… Лелиана, да?

— Зев…

— Ну конечно, кто же ещё.

— …не надо.

— Вы…

— Зевран!

— …наконец-то переспали?

— Ох!

Махариэль спрятала покрасневшее лицо в ладонях.

— Уши забыла прикрыть, — Зевран снисходительно кивнул на выглядывавшие из-под волос пунцовые кончики.

Махариэль сложила руки перед собой и ответила ему гневным, очень гневным взглядом.

Зевран не повёлся.

— Больше страсти, милая, — рассмеялся он. — Ну и как оно?

— Это не твоё дело, — вспыхнула Махариэль.

— А ты или она…?

— Заткнись!

Гнев и стыд, усмешка и любопытство.

— Хорошо, — неожиданно выдала она.

— Что?

— Ты спросил. Это было хорошо. Очень.

— Я искренне рад за тебя. А теперь тебе пора, потому что…

— Махариэль? — Махариэль дёрнулась, оборачиваясь на мелодичный голос. — Утро, Зевран.

— И тебе, Лелиана, — согласился Зевран. — Такого же хорошего, как и… как и моё.

Махариэль одними губами проговорила: «Я убью тебя». Зевран подмигнул, а Лелиана опустила ладонь на её плечо.

— Ты прав, мне пора. — Махариэль поднялась, сбросив ладонь, и вышла из таверны.

Зевран проводил её взглядом и поднял голову.

— За то, что украла у меня её, моя дорогая, ты просто обязана в следующий ваш раз пригласить меня.

— Ещё чего, — беззлобно, с усмешкой ответила Лелиана.

— Она мне ничего не рассказывала. Если тебя беспокоит сохранность вашей личной жизни в тайне.

— Я догадываюсь.

— Она… счастлива сейчас, Лелиана.

Лелиана улыбнулась.

— Я так понимаю, это твоё спасибо, Зевран?

Зевран откинулся на спинку стула и прикрыл глаза.

— Ещё чего.


End file.
